1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin bottle, which is produced by high-molding a tubular parison of a synthetic resin made integral with a handle, and to a method of producing the synthetic resin bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate the grip of a bottle, a handle is attached to the bottle according to the prior art. In case, however, the bottle is made of a synthetic resin and produced by a blow-molding process, the conventional method of attaching the handle to the bottle includes the steps of blow-molding a parison without any handle and subsequently attaching a handle to the molded bottle. As a result, the number of the producing steps is increased, and it cannot be expected that the handle is attached to the bottle with a sufficient strength.
Incidentally, the reason why the handle is not made integral with the parison according to the prior art is that the supporting portion of the handle is subjected to expansion by biaxial orientation, in case it is subsequently blow-molded, so that its fixation becomes instable.